The Son of Chaos
by crtercrook
Summary: Percy is lady Chaos' son. Percy he is sent down to earth as all primordials have as a half blood of one of the big three, with Percy not remembering his fifteen years living with his family. Now on earth Percy travels through the labyrinth with Annabeth to rescue Luke.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos:**

He was like no other mortal in existence; he was kind, smart, good-looking, just the perfect kind of guy. He had bright blue eyes and flowing white hair. We sat down on the couch ready to watch a movie when he whispered in my ear, "I love you Kat". (My mortal name was Katherine). When he said that my heart skipped a beat and I knew I was in love with him to so I repeated, "I love you to". That was enough to get him to start making out with me. I wanted nay needed him now more then ever. I started taking my clothes off and soon I only had black lingerie on. I could sense that he was starting to get hard and so he took all his clothes of except his boxers. This would be the first time we saw each other naked "on the count of" I said and he nodded. "1..2..3" we said in unison taking off our clothes while having out eyes closed. When we reached three both of us where naked and opened our eyes. He truly was stunning. I brought him over to my bed and he lay down. I got on top of him and we started to make out furiously, I won the fight of dominance and explored my lover's mouth like it was a cave. I felt his elongated dick slightly lay up against my ass cheek as we made out some more. " I want you now" I whispered in his ear. He let out a sigh searching for breath. I positioned myself on top of him and his big cock. I began to move down sliding his junk into me. I had to admit even though it wasn't my first time at this it-felt good, really good. I let out a moan as soon as he was all the way inside me. I began to pick up pace getting into a rhythm. After only a few minuets I was about to reach my climax. I began bouncing and bouncing as fast as godly possible. I began playing with my clit to increase the pressure. I was in pure bliss as I let off my load on top of the man. I was basically screaming when I lifted myself off of him this happened and as soon as it did he came. Little did I know that one of those little suckers would jump so high it reached my opening.

 **Time skip: 4 years 8 months.**

I never saw that man again but I did see his son. Yes only 8 months after the encounter with the mortal I had a demigod son. Normally the child would go to the father but that's not the way I run things. It was my boys 5th birthday and he was just waking up. The years five ten fifteen and so on are very important to my family so we always give great gifts on these years.

I surprised my son with his favorite breakfast, blue pancakes. I had no clue why he loved the color blue so much but I knew it made him happy. When he woke up his wavy white hair was all messed up. He came into the kitchen and screamed, "yay, pancake." This made his older sister Nyx and I smile. Since Nyx was the second youngest she still had to stay with my son and I. "What's up, little bro?" she asked. "Don't call me little." Said the boy in a harsh tone. "Okay, okay calm down" she said in a soothing tone. "Look what I got you for your birthday Percy" she said pointing to a big box in the corner.

 **Percy:**

There was one from each of his siblings and two from his mom. They normally got two presents from chaos on there birthday. I looked back at mom with dark blue puppy dog eyes. "Please, can I?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "No, we have to wait for everyone to join us. They all love you and want to share this special day with you." She said in a sharp tone. "Okay" I replied in defeat. Just then Erebus flashed in asking, "do I smell pancakes?" with that mom laughed, Nyx continued to stare at her phone, but I ran up and gave a hug to my big brother. He picked me up and gave me a big hug nearly crushing me to death. He then sat me down at the island bar and sat next to me. I waited for mom to finish the first pancake and my oldest sister Gaia flashed in. She gave everyone a hug and sat net to Erebus. After Tartarus came in and sat down next to Nyx we only needed to wait for one more person; my favorite sibling, Eros. "Why is he always late?" I asked. But no one could answer because they didn't know. After we all ate at least three pancakes it was time for the first gift. We all made our way into the cozy living room and I sat down in the middle of my mom and Erebus. As soon as I got the gift in my hand from Tartarus and I started ripping off the paper, Eros came in. I dropped the present on the floor and ran up to my brother waiting for him to hoist me up like always. He laughed and so did everyone except Tartarus who was upset that his present to Percy was on the ground. He sat me back down in the empty seat and took a chair from the other room and brought it in hear. I picked the present back up and begin to open in. I couldn't believe it. My first shield was so cool. "It will change its size and weight, when not needed it'll become a cool bracelet." My eldest brother said with enjoyment. I looked around at my siblings just as Nyx shot an arrow at me. Surprised I let my instincts take over and my bracelet grew into a full shield stopping the dark arrow. Nyx was laughing her head off while the others wondered if I was okay. Eros went up to her and asked her "are you mad?" she just continued laughing saying, "come on guys you gotta admit that was a little funny." They didn't really do anything as they saw I was all right but I was still scared. "Next one" mom said trying to keep the mood up. I took the gift from Gaia and inside was a small plant. "Eat it," she commanded me. As I ate the weird leaf plant I began to turn into a snowy white animal with sharp teeth. "You are now a wolf, on of the many animals on earth, this one in particular though is my favorite, you will now be able to change whenever you want." She said. I was astounded by everything, I could smell hear and see better. All my senses where enhanced, especially sent and hearing. I willed my body to change back to my normal body and wanted to open the next present. The next one was from Nyx; she gave me a special look when I was opening the box. Inside was a small black knife. "It will never need to be sharpened and will always return to you in ring form." She said reluctantly. With that the knife turned back into a ring and on it was the symbol for Chaos. I thanked her for the gift forgiving her of her previous actions. The next one was from Eros. He gave me a tiny box, which was unusual, inside was a plastic mold of two wings. "What am I supposed to do with theses?" I asked him. "Hold still" he said holding out his hands as a black light went from his fingers through my heart and into the core of my spine. Don't ask me how I know all that stuff, I just do. When I turned around the white wings in the box where now on my back, they suddenly retracted and where gone, leaving holes in my shirt. "They will come back at your command." Eros said. Afterwards it was Erebus. He gave me a cloak that would change into any article of clothing and would turn me invisible. Finally it was mom's turn to go. She gave me a large box, inside the box was a baby dragon, and it's scales where pure white and it had light green eyes. "Mom wow, I can't believe it." I said. "Look Percy, training a dragon is hard work, you will need to play with, train and feed him every day, if he doesn't get the proper attention he will die" with that I looked back at my dragon who was now sniffing my arm, he suddenly tackled me in kisses. "One more" Eros said. "Yes, that's right," my mother said as she pulled out a box from behind her seat. This one wasn't as big as the one before but it was still not small. Inside I got a big black ball. "What's this?" I asked. "Well Percy" my mother began "as you can see this just looks like a black ball but actually it is an access point to the void. It allows you to store any item for as long as you want, it can go from any size and can take any shape." I looked at the ball and made it become a small watch that looked very cool. After a very tough day my mother came into my room while I was getting ready for bed. She told me to follow her and I did as I was told. She brought me to the training chamber. I have always wanted to go inside and now I would be taking my first steps in the arena. On one side was a giant wall of weapons on the other looked like there were rows and rows of targets. At the back of the room were a lot of training dummies. Mom drew my attention to the weapon wall and said, "pick one" without hesitating I looked up and down the shelves. After 20 minutes of searching I came across a leaf shaped sword. The center had a solid fire burning while the outside was a pure unbreakable, void steal. She took the weapon off the wall and gave it an enchantment. It now returning to my hands became smaller and lighter to where it was a perfect fit. Mom said a word I didn't understand but the sword transformed into a tattoo on my lower right forearm. It vanished after a few seconds. And my mom said the same words again. The sword instantly returned to my hands. I wanted to do what my mom did so I said the words. "forma gladio," as soon as the sword disappeared I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: gods can change sexuality at whim so don't get confused with what happens in the story, also the man whose Percy's dad is actually a secret remember people, gods can change appearance. Don't read it if you don't want that's the way I wrote it. thanks for all the support and comment if you have any ideas. I will try my best to update but if you want go and check out my other stories.**

 **Time skip: 10 years**

 **Percy**

Today was my 15th birthday I got lots of gifts including, a motor bike from my mom, a new saddle for shine, my dragon, from Eros, a new shield from Nyx, a tomahawk from Tartarus, a pair of hidden blades, a laptop from mom and a white and blue hooded assassins outfit from Hemera, my girlfriend. Hemera is the primordial god of day.

After the ceremonial cake we all had to go the war counsel held in my house. Inside were most of the primordial gods but some were absent. I had to go to the center of the room to hear my sentence. I was wondering what that meant but I couldn't just wait so I made my way into the middle of the room.

The man in front of me named Themis (primordial of truth.) spoke, "Lord Perseus, we, the counsel had decided unanimously that you shall remain a demigod, until the age of 25, we have decided to place you elsewhere for you to finish your training, your mother has grown to attached and the counsel has decided to send you to earth. You will not remember you past hear other then your training and ability's. On earth you will have a new mother, also you will have all the gifts you have been given your past two big years. Your appearance will not change and you will still have your dragon. If ever we decide you will be summoned hear and you will oblige to our terms."

With that I looked around the courtroom, my mother and siblings crying and especially Hemera. "Can I have a few moments to say goodbye?" I asked. "Only a moment" Themis said in a soft tone.

I ran over to my mom and gave her a big hug as well as all my siblings. Next I went over to my crying girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the lips saying, "I love you babe." The last thing I knew I was zapped by a dark blue ray just after hearing "I love you to"

 **Artemis:**

The moment I saw him I new he wasn't going to wake up before he hit the ground, I summoned my reindeer that flew me up and I caught the boy.

He seamed to be about the age of 15 or 16. I got back to the ground and headed off towards camp. I placed the boy in the infirmary and Phoebe was there. I told her to heal him even though he was a boy, "we need to hear his story first" I said, realising some sort of affection towards the boy.

It was not sexual love but mother son love. I had never had sex before but I had a strange feeling I needed to care for this child. As soon as I got out of the hospital tent, a dragon met me. It had a saddle with many a pockets on the side. I didn't want to spook the monster as it had already started to sniff my legs.

All of the sudden I heard a loud scream and something like a birds wings flapping. A second after the dragon talked me and entered the tent. Phoebe lets out a scream alerting the entire camp. I entered the room and saw the dragon laying it head in top of the now awake boys body. The boy started to stroke the animals head lit it was a pet.

"Do you know him?" I asked the boy wondering about the dragon. "No, frankly I can't remember anything." The boy said. "But he seams to know who you are" I said. Still aiming my bow at the dragon. The boy closed his wings that resembled an angle.

He gave me a strange look and said. "I know who I am, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." The name rang a bell in my head, where have I heard Jackson before. Was it that one girl who was a daughter of Poseidon? I thought to myself.

"Okay Percy Jackson, how would you like to join me and my hunters until we get to go to camp?" I offered. He just laid back and said, "I have no clue even where I am." At this I sighed wondering what was wrong with the boy.

Just then I heard screams from across the camp and I ran outside, the boy quickly behind me, with his dragon supporting him. There where monsters everywhere. "We smell the child." They said in unison.

I turned my head back to where the child was and he suddenly disappeared, in a flash of white, and with him all the monsters. "That's a relief," one of my hunters said. "Really because that boy is gunna need some help" I said, commanding them to come with me following the boy riding the dragon.

I found Percy surrounded by dust and lying next to his wounded dragon. He himself had three huge gashes on his chest to suggest he was scratched by a hellhound. I helped him up and told my brother to come down from the sun and help heal this boy.

My brother obliged and soon the boy was healed, for the exception of the three scars left on his chest. Apollo gave us a ride in his sun chariot as the now healed dragon followed us.

We finally arrived at camp and I had no idea of what was to come of the boy, during the ride my affection towards him had grown. Instead of a sexual attraction it was more of a family love. When we landed outside of the borders Apollo left and we walked in. Percy easily went through the gate and oddly enough so did his dragon; it didn't need to be permitted to be inside, like normal monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: just to make sure I decided to change Percy's dad I decided it would be a secret because I don't know who it should be yet, I know what I said but now Percy's dad cant be Sally because I made her a girl again and Poseidon didn't change sex they just had a daughter. sorry for he mix up and thanks for the love.**

 **Percy:**

We entered camp and it was spectacular. It was huge. I resisted urging to spread my wings and fly around the camp. Artemis introduced me to Chiron, "he will go to the Poseidon cabin with his sister," Chiron said. "I don't get to stay with Artemis?" I asked. "No no no" Chiron chuckled "she doesn't allow males in her hunt," I lowered my head in sadness "okay," I was defeated. I was going to get a tour from Chiron but the hunters protested. "We want to show Percy around," "yah if he doesn't get to stay with us I want to get as much time as I can with him." Another said. I was surprised at how much these supposed man haters liked me. Chiron agreed and we went on our little field trip around camp.

I was introduced to the Stoll brothers and I instantly felt like we would be friends. They could make me laugh with no problem. Apparently a war was beginning and they needed someone to help with the quest. They didn't know what the prophecy was but they told me it was a great one. Apparently my sister was the one meant for the prophecy. They started to snicker and I looked behind me to find that they were staring at a brown haired girl "who's that?" I asked them. "That's Katie, daughter of Demeter." They ran off in her direction and the hunters continued the tour. The showed me to a cabin that had a trident, "that's where your staying. I don't know if you are a son of Poseidon but this is where you will stay because of your sister." Thalia said. "Okay crackle" I said thinking about her crackling with lightning. "Don't call me that" she said with a squinting face that showed she was trying to think if a nickname for me.

I heard some one yell "get back hear" I turned to see my a girl with slightly curly, black hair and green eyes running my way away from brutish looking girls. The girl who was running towards me we laughing as she sprinted past the hunters and me into her cabin. I followed her in and I couldn't find her, "shh" I heard as I was pulled into a closet. After she closed the door the brutish girls came running in, "check the lake" one of them said. And they ran out of the room. The curly haired girl started to burst out laughing. She fell on the ground roaring with laughter. I began to join in but not so much to where when the hunters came in I was on the floor. "I see you to have met" Thalia said referring to the green eyed girl. "Well not really pinecone face" Thalia clenched her fist at the mention of another nickname. "This is Percy Jackson, your half brother." Thalia finished. "Hey sis" I said. She got up and gave me a hug. "I'm Katie Jackson, but some people like the stolls call me Kat." "Isn't Katie the other girl?" I asked. "People can have the same name idiot," my sister said. I bowed my head "okay."

The hunters left us to get to know each other and I showed my sister my dragon. Apparently she had a Pegasus. We talked for a while in the cabin until I heard a nock at the door. I opened it to a tan man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and kaki shorts. "Hey son" I was astounded, I didn't think my dad was Poseidon but I couldn't remember anything so I couldn't say no. "hi dad" I said suspiciously. Katie punched my shoulder and said, "Hug him" and I did. He was warm; I didn't think it would be a bad thing for Poseidon to be my dad.

She hugged dad and he gave me a gift "this is a weapon that will always return to you," he placed a watch in my hands and I asked what it did. "Press the button" he said. I did and it turned into water moving along my hand and formed into a trident. "Its a mix of celestial bronze and Atlantian silver." On one side was a jewel with a trident on the other was one for a shield. I pressed the jewel with the shield and the trident formed back into water and made its way back to my wrist where it took on the form of a shield. The trident now had turned become a sliver plate surrounded by bronze. To make it back to watch form I just had to make the water go around my wrist. The only thing is I didn't know how to control water. "go ahead" Poseidon said.

I focused on the water that was now just turning from a shield. I felt a pang in my gut and the water moved at my will. I returned it to watch formation and wondered how I could do that. I wondered if Poseidon was really my dad.

We made our way to the Poseidon table after my dad left us and we sat down. Instantly half a pizza was on my plate. There was a black colored drink in my glass and I drank it. It tasted familiar it was delicious but I couldn't tell what it was.

It was sweet with a fruity taste. It had bubbles in it so it made my mouth feel weird. But I loved it.

We finished our meal after talking a lot about dad and mom. She didn't remember having a twin brother and she told me she would iris message mom to ask if she did. "Maybe I was erased from your memories like mine was erased from me."

She nodded and them screamed "campfire!" everyone ran out and joined her in the cheering as the entire camp whent to the arena for the campfire hosted every night.


	4. Chapter 4

After the campfire Katie and I returned to our cabin. We talked for a while but soon sleep engulfed us.

During that night I had my first dream in a long time. My dream showed me a long tunnel, it was dark and inside I could hear screaming and yelling. I looked around but no one was there. I started running because I could hear the screaming getting closer. I entered a room and as soon as I got in the hallway closed. I was now in a room that had two hallways. As I got to the middle of the room the screaming stopped.

I saw a delta like symbol in between the two hallway entrances. I walked over to it and placed my hand in the center of the symbol. The dream changed I now saw a girl that looked to be about my age. She had shiny blond hair that flowed over her shoulders. She wore a yellow sun dress. She started to speak.

"I know you don't know who I am but I need you to know, I need you to know that I love you and that you have to save us befo-" before she could finish her sentence she got spooked and turned away.

I was now surrounded by darkness. Soon bright white sparks came into view. Small orbs of light surrounded me as I floated in the abyss. I heard a voice speak "come home son."

The dream changed again and I was now envisioning planet after planet imploding onto itself. I wanted to help them I wanted to let all of them climb atop my wings and let me fly them to the ends of the universe trying to save them.

I then envisioned a planet that reminded me of something. It showed me memories. Memories of my girlfriend and memories of my mother. Then the planet imploded.

I woke up in an ocean of cold sweat and me trying to breathe for air. I woke with one thing on my mind. Hemera. I needed to find her, I needed to get to her before she dies.

I ran out of my cabin only to see that it was dark. I saw a chicken shaped thing fly towards me but before it could get to me, shine through me into the air using his head then he caught me on his saddle. He sped me off out towards the sea.

After a while he landed us on an island. It was full of training dummies and shooting ranges and also other things that had to do with fighting.

There was a sign and on it said camp Jupiter. MDCCCXII-MCMLII. I think that's roman numerals for 1812-1952. I stepped off the dragon and made my way to the fighting arena that had tons of destroyed dummies. However there were still some upright and not messed with.

Although the dummy's seamed to be destroyed they started to come alive. They had demonic looking eyes. They had a golden sheen and they all began to speak "no matter if you live or die, Khronos will reign"

As the sentence ended the disfigured dummies attacked. Without thinking I said the words, "forma gladio." I felt a burning sensation on my right forearm and suddenly a steal blade was in my hands and it had a raging fire in the center of the blade.

On my left I saw a chaotic dummy approach me with a sword. Letting my instincts take over I turned towards it, sliced its head off and stabbed a second dummy that now to my left that I didn't even know was there.

Soon I was surrounded by demonic practice dummies that even if I stab or slice them into pieces keep forming back to their original form.

I tried finding shine but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I felt a wave of power surge through me, the wave of power I felt came from behind me. I turned around only to find my dad.

"One day at camp to much for you?" he asked as he stabbed a demon with his trident. "I guess so" I said laughing. He then summoned a wave of extreme force. The wall of water smashed onto the beach, washing away the demonic dummies.

As the wave surpasses all that was left was the buildings and shine, even my father had left.

"hey buddy let's get out of here." I yelled at shine. He then flew by me he flew low so I could jump onto him, but as soon as I got onto him he noes dived strait into the sand.

I got off of him and he apparently he had fainted. I went over to his head and held it in my arms. "hey buddy, shh." I tried to comfort him yet he couldn't hear me.

Then a big flash of light came from behind me. I noticed it to be a satyr. "hello young Perseus. My name is pan. As you might know I'm the lord of the wild.

I would like for you to train with me hear with me. I will train you in nature music and magic. You will also be able to have certain powers of nature. This will allow you to have some of the powers as nymphs. Time will stop and you will never age but you will be hear for at least a year."

After a three of training with pan I had finished my training I got on shine that I had learns so much about. There were so many things I didn't know about him.

I got onto his back and gave pan a goodbye. He wished me luck on my journey and made me swear on the Styx not to tell anyone about him and how he trained me.

As I saw the horizon I changed my clothes to match the ones I had worn the day I left. I jumped off shines back and landed on the porch of my cabin and walked in.

"What are you doing up?" Katie asked as "I just went outside and almost got attacked by a harpy, then after I got away I came back in not wanting to get attacked again" I explained. She nodded then sat up to the edge of her bed.

We talked a bit and laughed a bit but soon it was time for breakfast. We both got up and got dressed and we made our way to the pavilion. It was hard not to talk about my time with pan and my training but I made an oath. I wanted to talk to the nymphs and show them all that I've learnt.

As we got to the pavilion I got some pancakes but they turned out to be blue. I sacrificed some to pan and some to my father. I wanted to give some to my mother who I could remember but I couldn't remember her name.

Chiron made his daily announcements and told everyone that the hunters would stay for capture the flag tonight.

I made my way to the creek bed during my free time right before capture the flag. As I stepped into the creek I fell to the ground and started receiving a vision.

I saw the demonic dummies that attacked me they all formed into one huge demon yet it wasn't all complete. It seemed that there was only one dummy left to finish the mega dummy. I woke up in a completely different place in the forest. I was standing next to what the campers called Zeus' fist.

Apparently the game had already started and I was staring at the enemy's flag. I stalked my way towards the flag. I summoned my sword and got ready for an attack. I saw a girl run through the tree line though she wasn't being chased by the other team. She was getting chased by monsters.

I joined up with her and we instantly got in a back to back stance because not she was being chased but so was I. "who are you?" she asked. "Percy, and you?" "The names Annabeth" she replied dodging a stinger from the tarantula monster.

We made our way to the center of Zeus' fist, there was a hole in between the two main rocks that held up Zeus' fist. When we both where inside the ground started to shake and all of the sudden it fell, and so did we.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo sorry I didn't upload for a while but if you read my other fan-fiction "the thirteenth Olympian" then you'd know that I had a motorbike incident and I ended up in the hospital. I suffered from a coma for over 3 months. Thanks everyone for the support and the love.**

Percy:

Annabeth screamed as we fell into the sinkhole. "What happened?" I asked after we landed on solid ground. The floor was covered in debris and moss. "I just put my hand on the side of the rock and we fell." Annabeth exclaimed.

I could sense the vines through the corridors stop immediately at the same place, it was as if the entire landscape of the hallway changed. "Where are we?" I asked. "I think we should look around." Annabeth said.

"How can we do that, wise girl, its completely black." I said mocking her. "Isn't your sword made out of fire or something?" she asked, and then it dawned on me. I summoned my sword using the words, "forma gladio" the flame grew in intensity as I became more aware and more afraid of my surroundings.

"It's the Labyrinth," we both screamed in unison. We then noticed that the whole above us had moved. "Where did it go?" I asked. She looked to the left of where we where and pointed at a hole in the sealing. We ran over to the hole and I gave Annabeth a boost out of the Labyrinth.

After we got out of the hole we looked around and noticed the change in our surroundings. "The game must be over." Annabeth said. I turned around and saw some torches in the distance. I grabbed Annabeths arm and said "this way I think we need to go."

When we reached the place that I saw everyone screamed. "Percy, Annabeth, where were you two?" "Long story but we need to see Chiron" Annabeth said.

When we got to the big house everyone was surrounding us. "Chiron we fell into the labyrinth" I stated as he gave us a look of disappointment. As he heard the news he wasn't shocked he just left and went to talk to Mr. Quintus.

Using the super hearing I received from my training with Pan I could only overhear a few key words, like "Labyrinth, quest, Annabeth, Mrs. O'Leary" and some other gibberish.

I told Annabeth what I heard and she understood what was going on. Chiron dismissed us and sent everyone back to his or her cabins.

Once I got back to the cabin I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That night I had the exact same dream I had before my training on the island.

When I woke up Katie was shaking me. "Who's Hemera?" she asked. "I think I know her but I don't remember." I said messing with my hair.

"Its time for breakfast" she said from the bathroom with a mouth full of toothpaste foam. I got up and pulled on a shirt. Before I could I guess Katie saw the marks on my back that my wings sprouted from.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a worried tone. "I'll have to tell you later." I said walking out the door.

I could tell I had a strong tone because I didn't know how I got them or how to use them. "Hey wait up." Katie yelled from the cabin. I just kept walking.

"What the hell was that about Percy?" she asked. "I don't know, okay, I cant remember anything, I don't know how what happened to my back happened, I don't even remember who raised me," I finished.

She had a look of regret for making me tell her everything but I could tell she was happy she knew more. Sure it wasn't a lot but it was enough.

"Lets just go." I said continuing to walk. Coming out of her trance she turned and caught up to me. We made our way to the pavilion and sat down at dads table.

I ate some eggs and some blueberry pancakes for breakfast and then gave some to my dad for a sacrifice. I also gave some to Zeus to protect my mother, whoever she is.

Later on I got to the archery range and got an ordinary bow. I notched an arrow; I looked around and saw some kids laughing at me. I pulled the string back and let it fly towards my target.

"Bull's-eye" I heard someone say behind me. It was Annabeth who I guess was watching me this entire time.

"Not many kids of Poseidon can hit a bull's-eye from a hundred ft. I can only recall one other." She said casually. I smirked.

"Well maybe I'm just that good." I replied. She grabbed the bow and shot an arrow at the target. Of course she got a bull's-eye. "Purely physics." She admitted.

"Of course it is wise girl," I mocked.

"We should go, Chiron wants to see us." We got to the big house just as the sun was right above us. "Lets go we need to see Zeus' fist." He announced to the cabin counselors.

As we walked Katie came up to Annabeth and me. "Was it cool?" She asked. Annabeth and I exchanged expressions, "No" we both said in unison.

We reached the fist but when we got there the hole was gone. "What, it was right there." I said pointing in-between the rocks.

"Most entrances have locks", Annabeth said. "Remember how I said I put my hand on the wall and then it caved in." she continued. "Yeah that's it we have to investigate," I said.

We both walked in the same way we did yesterday. Then Annabeth found the delta symbol. Just as before, the floor started to crack and we fell into the labyrinth.

"I can't see anything. Are you two okay?" Chiron asked. "Yah Chiron we're good." Annabeth called out. Chiron reached down with the end of his bow. "Grab on" he ordered.

I grabbed onto the bow after Annabeth had already gone up. I was jerked up onto solid ground. "Do we have to go now?" Annabeth asked. "Not we but yes you have to this will be your first quest." Chiron said.

Annabeth was just sent to the big house but I thought I would go see shine. He was near Thalias pine, getting to know the other dragon Peleus. Shine was happy to see me and he jumped on me. Now on top of me Shine started liking me. I got on his back and started to fly. I then saw Katie on a Pegasus so I flew over to her.

She was shocked to see me riding my dragon but she didn't say anything about it but the Pegasus sure did, "WTF that's a fucking dragon pleas don't burn me" it squealed.

"Don't worry young one there is no need for me to burn you." Shine replied. "How can I talk to your dragon?" Katie asked. "Don't know but its cool right" I replied. She nodded.

We both landed near the stabled but I noticed something. I pulled out a pitch-black orb. When I touched it I felt like it was important.

"Annabeth's back by the way oh and she's looking for you," Katie said with a wink. "Katie, I'm gunna get you" I said trying to intimidate her. She didn't even laugh she just walked away.

I ran after her then she stormed off in a complete different direction making me change direction. I didn't have the right traction so I fell. Katie started to laugh but I just got up and brushed everything off. I made my way to cabin 6 to find Annabeth.

I knocked on the door to find that person. "Ah just the person I wanted to see." She said in an impatient tone. "What? I was just talking to Katie." I said innocently.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked focusing her attention to the orb in my hand. "If you think it's a black or then yah it is" I said wondering what was so important about an orb.

Ignoring my comment she began speaking again, "I've heard stories of this before but never in a millennium has anyone seen this."

"What is it?" I asked. "Legends tell that chaos first created the void, well this is basically a portal to the void. You can't put people or animals in it but any non organic item sure."

"English?" I asked. "Its like a locker, you can store items in it no matter how big and then later take them out again. See if there's anything in it." She said super excited.

I took the orb back into my hand and forced one hand inside. I felt lots of things. I turned the hole upside down and a lot of things fell out. A ring a bracelet a tomahawk even a motorbike.

After putting on the jewelry my bracelet morphed with my watch to become even more beautiful. The ring shrunk to fit my size, the motorbike shrunk into a Bluetooth speaker and the tomahawk created a belt, then disappeared into it. I felt around inside the orb and felt a few more things, a bow and a whole bunch of arrows, there were also some throwing knifes, some cloths and a letter.

"Brace yourself" was all the letter said.


	6. Chapter 6

**How's it going ever one I've been recovering well this past month or so and I would just like to say that I am loving all of the positive comments, spread the love. I can't remember all of the attributes of the big house or all of the camp rules so if I break some I'm sorry.**

 **Annabeth:**

I was amazed at the power this kid had, after meeting him in the labyrinth I didn't think he was that important but now I had my speculations. Percy shows up at my door holding a black ball and at first it didn't seem important boy was I wrong.

"Do you know what we've discovered here?" I asked him standing on my tiptoes with excitement. "This will be the turning point in the war." I exclaimed.

"If we can get the orb to absorb Kronos' soul before it consumes Luke then he will be saved." I said flashing back to the times when it was just Luke, Thalia and I.

"Who's Luke?" Percy asked utterly confused. "He was the best sword fighter in this camp for centuries, he was amazing, I met him and my other friend who is now with the hunters when I ran away, my other friend protected us from monsters as we entered camp. She sacrificed her life to save us. I had always thought of Luke as my brother but he was brainwashed into freeing Kronos." I said tears running down my face. No matter how many times I tell the story I still cry.

"Oh" Percy said awkwardly not knowing what to do. I placed my hand on his shoulder reassuring him I was okay. "Get your stuff we have to go, so we can show Chiron your void portal," I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

He was in a daze, "come on seaweed brain" I said trying out a nickname. "Hey that's not fair how come I get a nickname but you don't." He protested picking up his motor-speaker. "Because I smart seaweed brain," I mocked. "Yah your one heck of a wise girl aren't you" he shot back. I stormed out annoyed that, that's what he thought of me.

"Hey I was just joking" he ran after me, the chaos orb in his hands. "Percy lets just get on with this we have to show Chiron what we have and then we have to get packed for our quest tomorrow," I said. He seemed shocked that I would pick him honestly I was to. I had no clue what kind of skill he possessed or what he could do on the battlefield but I thought he would be useful since he was there with me when we first entered.

"Chiron" I called out to the big house as Percy sat at the table with Grover and Mr. D. the camp leader trotted down from his office in the second level. "What is it Annabeth" Chiron asked. "Look what Percy has," I gestured over to the seaweed brained Percy.

"Oh my gods" Chiron announced pointing at the orb, Dionysius fainted at the sight and Grover ran off into the woods. "Where did you get that child?" Chiron asked concerned. "From my dragon" Percy replied with a slight ugh to his voice showing his level of interest. "We know what it is and what it does apparently it belongs to Percy but I don't know how he could've gotten one of them."

"Look I know that you two are having a private conversation but I don't remember either I cant remember anything, I couldn't even remember who I was. I know that this would be easier if I did but nothing comes back to me." Percy was screaming at the end.

After that he dropped the orb and began to run to his cabin. Chiron picked to orb up and began to walk to Percy's cabin but I stopped him. "I'll go," I said. Chiron handed me the orb and plodded back into the big house.

I got to Percy's room and he was lying on his bed. Percy turned over to face me. I sat at the end of the bed and laid down next to him.

"I had a dream the other day, I didn't know if it was true" I began. "We were in new york fighting the enemy forces. I was took a blade for you. You carried me to a hotel and healed me. The dream changed and we were on mount Olympus and we where kissing then the dream began playing like a montage. It was just like a camera circled us kissing while we aged." I didn't know why I told him this I was so nervous I had started to have a small crush, not as big as mine for Luke but, small.

He turned over now we were parallel to each other lying on our sides. He leaned his head down and kissed my forehead. "I had a dream two" he stated a little nervous about it. "What was it?" I asked.

"Well at first I was in the labyrinth, I didn't know it but now I know I was, I heard screaming until the screaming stopped. The dream changed to a girl about our age, she told me she loved me and that I had to save her. Someone told me I needed to come home and then I saw planets destroying themselves." He sounded so scared but I was still blushing from when he kissed me.

"You should go we have a big day tomorrow and you need to pack" he excused me out of his cabin. He walked me out holding my hand, "by wise girl" he said as my hand slipped from his grasp.

I didn't know what to do, my attraction toward Percy had sky rocketed but I had only know him for a few days. Questions raced in my head. What about Luke? Were we dating now? Did I really like him or was it just Aphrodite medaling? What was I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this chapter is very different than what actually happened in the labyrinth so it's just my imagination.**

 **Percy:**

 **The next morning:**

When Annabeth left my cabin last night I could hardly function. My heart felt as if it was going to explode and not for the reasons I thought it would. I cringed at the fact that I just kissed Annabeth with only knowing her for a short time. I hated it that I took advantage of her like that, how could I have done such a thing.

I packed my bags and got ready for the quest. I realized that I didn't have my orb any longer. I searched through the cabin looking high and low wondering where it could have been. Then I remember dropping it at the big house as I ran back to my cabin.

I finished packing and ran back to the big house and saw that Annabeth was already there. I saw her holding the orb. Her long flowing hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing an orange camp T-shirt.

Annabeth handed me the orb, "be careful with that, it's our only way to fix what has happened." Chiron ordered and walked back into the big house.

Annabeth and I made our way to Zeus' fist and noticed that my sister was there. "What, she's coming to?" I asked. "Yes, Katie has gone on every quest with me since I was twelve. So has Grover and he's coming to we just need to wait for him." Annabeth replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, I haven't even heard the prophecy yet I need to know what we are doing and why we are doing it." I stammered.

"Well it goes like this" Annabeth started

" _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

 _The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

 _You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

 _The Child of Athena's final stand._

 _Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

 _And lose a love to worse than death."_

"That's right, but tell me again why I have to come" Grover said trotting up behind me. "Because Grover, we need a protector and we need your help, plus this way you might find Pan," Annabeth replied emphasizing Pan.

"Wait what, Pan is missing?" I asked worried about my former teacher. "No ones seen him in over ten thousand years Percy, if you have any information on where he is you have to tell us." "I don't know anything, but we should get going, we have a lot to do with very limited time" I replied picking up my bag that was on the ground and shoving it into the chaos portal.

Two by two we walked into the crevasse of the rocks in Zeus' fist. Annabeth placed her hand back on the rock side, a blue triangle I hadn't noticed before light up, and almost instantaneously the floor fell below me.

I moved out of the way as Katie and Grover jumped in after me. "Forma gladio" I whispered and I felt the familiar burn on my forearm, my sword appeared in my hand flame already burning. "This should lite the way" I said proudly.

Annabeth and I led while Katie and Grover brought up the back, the maze was only around 7 feet wide and 8 feet tall, the wall was dressed with mossy cobblestone and the floor was littered with large divots and cracks.

We began walking but I had no idea where we were going. Soon we entered a large cylinder shaped room, with a large owl statue in the middle. "Where now Annabeth?" Katie asked. "I have no clue, I think the owl has some importance to it," Annabeth said walking towards the giant owl.

I turned around facing the way we came, "I've got a bad feeling about this" I said noticing the darkness in the tunnel fade until there was no tunnel at all. "Guys we need to get out of here now" I said realizing some green gas escaping from the ground.

Turing around I noticed that I was alone. Looking around I raised my sword lighting the room. The cylinder shape now was a square shape that was slowly closing. The strange thing about the room was that the owl was still in the center wings stretched out hovering over me, staring into my eyes.

The grey scale began to fade being replaced by black feathers. A screech pained my ears, I had to drop my sword and cover my ears and before I knew it the owl's beak was striking down on me.

Letting instincts take over I raised my left hand over my head and my bracelet sprung to life like a flower in spring into a shield. The beak landed a solid hit against my shield leaving a dent in the metal.

I pulled a throwing knife from my portal and threw it at the owl, it was easily swatted down and the owl began to… laugh… "Did u just laugh?' I asked. "Why yes I do have high intelligence so its funny how a mortal of your species would think it could be able to kill me with a knife, maybe Ares but even he would have to use a more specialized weapon.

"Oh so your smart are you?" I asked, "Yes I'm even smarter than Athena." The owl raised its chest. "Really, then you could tell me where the string of Ariadne is?" I wondered, "of course I could tell you were it is but if afraid that Luke already has it and is making his way towards your camp." The owl snickered.

"Not so fast owl, if you're so smart how could you possibly be so blinded by a reflection in some ice?" I asked throwing my tomahawk strait at his head from behind him, "apparently giant owls don't appear in ice." I said to myself.

Looking for an exit as the green gas rose up to my knees I jumped up on the pedestal the owl was balancing on. In the center of the pedestal a giant hole fell for what seemed like forever.

I felt the warmth of my sword return to my body in the form of its tattoo without having to say the words I was able to summon my sword into my hand, the flame in the center lit up the hole, I jumped into a free fall landing hard only 10 feet down. The gas wasn't flowing in the hole and instantly three large monitors lit up around me, one to my left one to my right and one in front of me.

Each showed one of my quest members fighting the owl. Annabeth was talking to the owl while Katie was going head on sword vs. beak and Grover was playing something on his read pipes that seemed to be tiring the owl.

I noticed how each of the owls would attempt to skillfully kill its opponent, while it would overthink itself and end up becoming its own demise. First to find the whole was Annabeth, she tripped into the hole and I caught her as she fell.

Secondly was Katie who jumped in not needing a rescuing save and finally Grover was able to make the owl sleep and he too jumped in the hole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy:**

My sword illuminated the hole we were in that conveniently closed itself after Grover jumped in. "You had to touch the owl didn't you?" Katie was pissed, "didn't you learn anything from last year?" she continued.

"What happened last year?" I was clueless. "Long story, tell you later," she ended it.

"Look I'm sorry okay, it's like my body had a mind of its own," she looked as if she was going to break down and cry.

I grabbed some water and a couple snacks for everyone from my portal and handed them to everyone, "lets just take a small break now let everyone calm down. We can even make a plan to get out of here." I suggested as I sat down next to Annabeth on a rock.

"Are you okay?" I asked. All I got was a nod. "Do you have any idea on how to get us out of here?" I asked. " Well I was just thinking if we were even still in the labyrinth, think about it, each entrance has a door or gate that can only be opened at the touch of a demigod and most likely when I touched the owl statue I opened this hole, and if we can climb back up there we might be able to find an exit."

"There's only one problem, we are down probably 100 ft. here," Katie said. "What are you talking about? At most we are down 10 ft." I asked. "I don't think so I agree with Katie 100," Grover stated, "what about you Annabeth?" he continued. "I don't know, it felt like such a long drop and don't you think we should be able to see the top if it was ten ft. tall but also the labyrinth plays tricks on the mind and we could be only 10 ft. under but cant see it and only Percy for some reason was able to tell the distance of the fall."

"How about I climb up and try to find an exit." I suggested. I grabbed my climbing hooks out of my bag and began climbing. Turns out it was a lot longer than 10 ft. I ended up climbing over 1000 and there were still no signs of stopping. Oh how I wish shine was with me, I thought.

After climbing an extra 10 ft. I noticed one of my hooks started to bend outward and a line creased its way onto the underside as the metal hook began to snap.

Instantly I shoved my other hook deep into the soft clay like wall and I was hanging on for dear life. I wish I ad another hook, I thought remembering I left my portal down at base camp.

A second later I hear a creak from above me, almost as fast as the last one the only good hook I had left was broken and I was falling into oblivion.

 **Annabeth:**

"Where is he, he should be back by now, I know it could be a long drop but what if something happened?" I asked worried. "I don't think so Annabeth," Katie include her opinion even though it was not asked for, "there are only two ways he can go, up or down so either he is still climbing or he is climbing back down." She finished "or falling down" Grover included. "Grover?" I was shocked.

"How can you say that?" Katie interrupted me. "Anything can happen," he concluded, "maybe I should climb up and search for him, but tie me to a rope," Katie suggested, "no Katie let me I'll climb twice your speed I'll search for him." Grover ordered.

As Grover climbed I began to worry that Percy might have been taken by Luke, and his forces. I started pacing wondering what could have stalled him. At this point Grover hadn't returned for a while either and I was worried for him to.

"Lets go Katie, you and I together." I ordered and she stood up and nodded her head. "I'll get everything ready while you try and figure out how to use the portal thing" Katie said.

"Why me?" I asked. "Because you're the leader of this quest and my brother likes you so it might work that way I don't know just give it a shot," she sighed. "And if it doesn't work we may have to leave our equipment behind," she continued.

"I'll give it a try but I can't make any promises," I said looking down at the black orb. I reached down to pick it up but when I touched the orb my skin started to tighten and tingle. The light faded from my eyes and I started to see a vision, it looked like a kid around four or five getting birthday gifts when instantly his back exploded in two spots and wings sprouted from the holes.

As the child began to turn around to thank his brother I got a glimpse at his dark sea green eyes, and I knew whom they belonged to.

The vision shifted, I saw Percy lying in a cave on an island with gauze around his head and I knew something had happened because he was wearing the same orange t-shirt as when we left.

Something about the island seemed a bit unsafe and suspicious like it wasn't part of this world. The vision changed and I saw Percy falling down the hole yet he wasn't moving or screaming he was unconscious. His body started fading and he began to glow a light blew green color and he was gone. Just as soon as it had came the vision faded.

"What was that?" Katie asked, "no time, we have to go and rescue Percy," I rushed her. Hoping not to get another vision I picked up the orb and manipulated it as if I have had it since I was five. I made it expand to the size of a small bed and forced it over the equipment except four climbing hooks. I readjusted the size to a bracelet and strapped it to my wrist.

We took off climbing and almost twenty seconds into the climb we had made it to the top with a heavily breathing Grover lying on the ground.

"Where's Percy?" Katie asked, "I don't know I didn't see him. Probably ran off to join Kronos." Grover said. "Why would you say that" Katie asked annoyed. "Doesn't matter he isn't with Kronos but I know where to go to get him, but we have to go now while we have a chance, we cant risk Chiron saying no." I said. "I'm in" Katie agreed. "I don't know guys don't you think we should finish the task at hand?" Gover asked. "That's Percy's destiny not mine or yours, without him we cant win this war." I said, "and as quest leader I say we go after him and that's final." I ended it.

Instantly I heard a recognizable voice that was excruciating to here, it was Luke and he said "To bad you wont be able to save your friend Annabeth like you weren't able to save me, my master was looking forward to seeing the son of Poseidon but you two will have to do."


	9. Chapter 9

After being taken away by Luke, his goons took Katie and me to an arena. It was here that we had to face off against many monsters, with Luke wishing for our deaths, he pursued the fights to the extreme.

Luke instructed his greatest fighter to enter the ring, anytime either one of us landed a hit on the monster his skin would replenish as manuals from the earth patched the semis. Eventually, I had a plan not only to stop the fight and kill the monster but also to get Luke.

At the beginning of the battles, i was given two objects, the knife I was fighting with and a coil of rope. I reached for my pocket for the rope and anchored it with my knife. I started running around the monster as Katie distracted him.

I launched the rope over a pole in the stadium and the monster being made of dirt was very light so as I jumped onto the rope my view exceeded the monsters. Before Luke could realize what was happening, I ran up over the stadium walls and called for a riot. The riot was sparked and was created easily.

This was my only time to strike. I told myself. I raced after Luke and eventually found him at a dead end. " ah Annabeth what great engineering without you maybe I could have been saved." Luke acknowledged.

"Stop, you know just as well as I do that it was all your decision." I wouldn't take his accusations. I took out my knife he had given me, and since he didn't have a weapon, I quickly took him down. "Where's the string?" I asked searching him down.

"I don't have it, but I know who does," Luke said intriguing me. "Who?" I wondered. "My army" he confirmed the earlier notes that luke's army was already headed for camp.

Before I left, I displayed my anger at Luke by stabbing his stomach. The knife was quite dull, so it wasn't that deep, but it left a message.

I knew that we had to find Daedalus to halt the army in the middle of their attack. But first, we needed to find Percy. I met up with Katie, and she had taken all our equipment back from the monsters. The brawl was still going on in the arena, however, there was a much larger total of dead people and monsters.

We left attempting to find Percy. Eventually, we came across a large workshop, inside was Hephaestus. He agreed to help us if we would free his mountain of monsters. After completing the mission, a metal creature led us to a dead end with a triangle on the wall. I placed my hand on the triangle, and the entire wall shifted open. Outside was a beach and ocean.

After only looking for a few hours we found Percy. He followed us back into the labyrinth telling us about his experiences.

He told me how it was only him and another girl on the island. I was quite jealous. I remembered Daedalus, and that's when Percy intervened. "We need a clear-sighted mortal to lead us."

Both Katie and I spoke in unison "Rachel." in the attempt to get back to camp we stumbled upon a shadow in the corner of a room. I thought it would be another trial like the Owl or the arena. However, it was a child of Nemesis, his name was Ethan Nakamura.

I noticed the Kid, his armor was massive, and I recognized it from the arena, he told me to kill him, but I never did. We helped him up and talked about our experiences in the Labyrinth. We offered Ethan help, but he declined, running away.

We eventually came back to the camp's entrance; we took argus's van to Rachel's house where I was introduced to the red head. We talked for a while, but eventually, Rachel agreed to assist us in our quest.

Luke POV:

I held the string of Ariadne in my hands recognizing the power it held. The natural glow itself was enough to light up an entire room. I found the string after confronting Daedalus and forced him to give me the string.

I have used it once before, and I had been able to navigate the labyrinth with ease. The control I have over the string is because of the help of Kronos. He allows me to take no wrong turn while wielding the string.

I was planning for war when a guard came up to me and informed that the string had been stolen.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV:

Since argus left us stranded at Rachel's house I had to call for Shine, at first Rachel was afraid threatening to kill my dragon but eventually she calmed down and got on Shine's back.

He flew us over Manhattan back to the labyrinth in the Natural History Museum. Most of the mortals thought we were flying in a helicopter which wasn't unusual for rachel elizabeth dare.

We raced inside leaving shine behind. The entrance to the labyrinth was in the greek life exhibit obviously.

Only after a few tries of getting the right opening Annabeth led us into the labyrinth. The deeper we go the hotter and darker the labyrinth became. "Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked rachel. She stopped in her tracks. "I don't know who you are but as far as I'm concerned I've been on more quests then you have meaning I have more experience so yes I'm sure." she snapped.

"Yikes" I replied, the rest of the way was quiet until we came upon a ghostly figure. His skin was white and he was as skinny as a skeleton. He was talking, looking in our direction but I didn't think he saw us. "I need her back" he mentioned

My vision faded as the small boyish figure looked at me, hi eyes buried into me. In my head I heard a voice, it was all girls I have ever known yelling my name wanting my help.

The vision shifted to this big civilization on another planet, sirens sounding getting ready for a dizastor. And the planet just capsized. Where the planet stood a second ago a new black hole lives,

The vision faded, I saw myself being torn apart between wherever I was before here and Annabeth. Who at this point was trying to bring me back to life.

I woke with a start, Annabeth's lips pressed to mine breathing air into my now not so limp body. Katies eyes had begun to water, I could tell I had been out for a long time. I saw the ghost boy next to me his head in his hands.

"We thought you were dead, until I felt a spark on your lip," Annabeth cried into my chest. "Hey I'm fine, everyone is fine." I comforted her and everyone else. "I just passed out because of my visions of my past." I continued.

To which the ghost boy replied with, "no you died i felt it because I killed you, I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"Look, I had a vision of my past life from what i can't remember and it had nothing to do with you. Trust me you didn't do anything but help me get the information I your help I might not have been able to figure out the bigger side of this whole thing." I finished.

"Well it might be good if I just go so i can't hurt anyone anymore" the boy sulked.

"No" Katie latched onto his arm. "We need your help right quest leader" she winked

"Yes the prophecy does mention a ghost king" Annabeth remembered.

"Fine but only for a while, until we get back to camp then I'm leaving and not coming back for a while." he decided.

With the help of both Nico ( the ghost boy) and Rachel we were able to find Daedalus. He awaited us in a big chair working on some wings.

Annabeth focus was primarily on the laptop on Daedalus' desk. However mine was focused on the workshop as a whole, including Daedalus. I pondered on how he was able to live for so long yet he wouldn't answer my questions. The only questions he would answer were Annabeths, the problem was that they were all on the laptop.

Eventually she asked the same question and he answered right away. I figured that this guy had a secret but i knew i wouldn't be able to figure it out in time.

Finally Annabeth asked a question about the quest "where is pan?" at this grover perked out from the desk making his presence known. "That my young warriors is for you to find out but if he is alive he will be close to the labyrinth." he refused to answer.

Annabeth went back to asking meaningless questions about the latest tech that he used for the computer. As this was going on i looked around the store again.

I went to grab onto one of his inventions, it was some sort of calendar, measuring the sunlight and length of the day. As soon as I touched the bronze the same spark that I felt waking up from my vision jumped onto my hand. And some of my memories of Hemeria returned, I remembered telling her i loved her and our first kiss, other then that the rest was still blurry. But it's a start.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sure that when I felt the spark, Annabeth felt it as well. Her eyes flickered, and she stopped blabbering about the laptop. After both of us had come to our senses, we shared a look. Her eyes bored into mine as mine did to hers. Eventually, she broke the staring contest and looked back at the old man.

"Look, I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to follow us back to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth commanded. "I think you serve a significant role in this upcoming battle." she attempted to persuade the old genius.

"Plus, I'll let you see my void orb" I added. Even after mentioning something so important as a void orb Daedalus only paid attention to Annabeth.

"I'm afraid that if I leave now that one's father will have to kill me" he pointed at Nico. "Fine, but is there anything that you can give us that might help us defeat this army?" Annabeth pleaded.

"Take anything that you might need, but run it through me before you take it." he said to all of us.

The first thing I wanted to take was his golden wings, but as soon as I reached for them Daedalus screamed "not those" he paused "you don't need them anyways," he continued.

"What do you mean it would be great if I had the high ground in the battle?" I asked. "Because you have wings, don't you know that those scars are from the wings of Eros?" He questioned my intellect.

When I heard Eros my mind flashed back to my fifth birthday, all I could remember was that I had wings and that it was my birthday, I didn't know anything else.

I re-focused and told Daedalus that I didn't know. After giving Daedalus my life story, about ten seconds, he understood why I didn't know so much about myself.

The next object I wanted was a pair of contacts that would give me feedback about anything. It was like an artificial intelligence system for my face. And I took the sun calendar, Annabeth wasn't very happy about that, but I had to know more.

Daedalus wouldn't let Annabeth bring his laptop, so he gave her a bunch of schematics for weapons and another type of blueprints for buildings and such. Katie took some humidifier or something, it was a way for us to make our whole room flood with water without getting everything wet, so we could sleep underwater like we would in Atlantis.

Nico took a small charm; it didn't seem to me to have any other properties than aesthetic appeal.

Out of all of us, Rachel took the most, basically anything that had to do with looks like a hair straightener or makeup mirror she took. I Didn't know why an old man with no hair would need a hair straightener, but he had one nonetheless.

After Daedalus had approved all of our wishes, he granted us safe passage back to thanked him, and we were on our way.

Once we left we followed Rachel back towards Camp. Or at least we thought we were following her to camp. After about half a day of walking, we set up camp. "How come it didn't take us this long to get to daedalus in the first place, but when we have what we need it takes forever?" Grover complained.

"Look, guys, we did walk for a long while we just couldn't tell since we didn't have the safe passage placed upon us before. Would you rather get attacked every hour or so or walk at a slower rate?" I mocked.

"Yah I guess" Grover Agreed. "Anyway, I think we should get some sleep and continue in the morning," Annabeth suggested.

"In the morning the Labyrinth had changed us. There was moss growing in the ground, and the air smelled like it was springtime in the wild forests. After packing up camp, we trekked for a few hours. The closer we got to camp the more like a rain forest the surroundings got.

Eventually, I had to ask if Katie had used her humidifier I was sweating so much. Grover complained again about the time asking if we could just get to camp yet. Obviously, he was upset about not finding Pan.

"Well, first we need to make a pit stop." Rachel said motioning to the cave in the labyrinth, inside was Pan.


End file.
